Molasses
by liveyourlife317
Summary: my take on how i think the finale should've went. t for swearing. REVIEW PLEASE! CappiexCasey! 'Shouting was heard from below, it was soon going to be ‘the end of the world’. “It’s the end of the world, Cappie. What are you gonna do?”


**Authors note! Ok so I'm really happy about how the season finale turned out. But I was really disappointed when Cappie didn't go after Casey right away. Oh well!**

**OH AND I DON'T OWN GREEK!**

Shouting was heard from below, it was soon going to be 'the end of the world'.

"It's the end of the world, Cappie. What are you gonna do?"

"FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!!!!!"

Right there, at the end of the world, Cappie knew what he had to do. He had to get Casey back. As he looked out he could see the ZBZ house, and there in that perfect, white house, he saw just one light. As if one instinct, he got up from sitting, climbed through the window, and hit the floor with his padded feet. He pushed through the many people in the halls and went to the fridge, yes the fridge. He took out the pink square box, and quickly grabbed 1 fork. Cappie then exited the house, and was stopped by Rusty.

"Cappie, dude, Casey broke up with Max!"

Cappie was in a rush, so all he said was "yeah I know, Spitter." And with that he quickly rushed away leaving a very, very confused Rusty.

'wait,' Rusty thought, 'how would he know? Unless, wait. Nooo. He did have a box though, with pie. Huh? Nooo… HA! I KNEW IT! GO CAPPIE!'**(AN- sorry, couldn't resist myself!)**

Cappie soon found himself staring at the ZBZ house, well a window in the house. There sat the girl of his dreams, Casey Cartwright. Lucky for him, she didn't see him. She was too busy looking out the window to notice that he was staring directly at her. She thought back to all the good memories they shared, especially the one of them freshman year, at the KT party, where she first met Cappie and Evan, two totally different people. She smiled at the memory. Cappie, noticing that smile, suddenly got the strength to go ring the doorbell.

A couple seconds later, a muffled "I'm coming" could be heard. Then, a couple more seconds later the door opened, at first she had her head down, so she had no idea who it was. But she eventually looked up and gasped at what she saw. There Cappie was, the guy of her dreams, holding a pink box and a fork. There was a silence shared between the two, until Cap decided to say something.

"Before I say anything important, you have to promise me not to interrupt me. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Ok." Cappie started. "Now since you shared your feelings, I think I should share mine. I know this may sound cheesy, but bare with me here. From the moment I saw you, at the KT house, I fell in love with you. You were beautiful, and had an amazing laugh. Then I really started to get to know you, and I started feeling more and more in love. And when I made that stupid mistake of being late to the ball, I knew something would end up terribly wrong. Then you left me, believe me Case, that was the hardest thing I ever went through, seeing you with my ex-best friend, smiling, giggling. That was supposed to be me Case. I was supposed to be with you. It broke my heart. But I knew that Evan would slip up one day, and he did. And I was right there for you. And then Max, seeing you with him was worse than seeing you with Evan. You were happier with him. And then midterms came, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell you I loved you, and I did. And seeing you walk away from me again, killed me inside. So when you told me you wanted to be with me at the end of the world, I was scared. Scratch that, I was petrified. I was sooo scared of losing you again, Case. You have no idea. But then Ash came to me on the roof, and told me you broke up with Max, for me again. She also said that you would keep breaking up with your future boyfriends for me because she said that for some odd reason we were meant to be together. And I completely agree with her. So Case, I came here to ask you, if you'll be with me at the end of the world. So, will you?"

Casey was absolutely dumbstruck. To be honest she had no idea Cappie had it in him. In fact she was so surprised all she could do is pull him closer to her. Cappie generally got the idea and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. They both felt the spark they were missing so much. When air was eventually needed they pulled away from each other.

Casey then had the strength to finally say it. "Of course Cap, I'll be with you forever, even after the end of the world."

All Cappie could do was smile and say "Glad to know Case, glad to know."

She smiled, then leaned into his embrace, and said, "I love you, Cap."

Cappie felt so glad to hear those words again and quickly, without even thinking said "I love you too, Case."

He then pulled her into another magical kiss, but their 'bubble' was broken when they heard applause come from all different areas around them. They pulled away to find all Kappa Tau and Zeta Betas surrounding them.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME! JESUS CHRIST, YOU PEOPLE ARE AS SLOW AS MOLASSES!"

Cappie just smiled and said, "Beav, do you even know what molasses is? Yeah, point taken."

"Hey," Beaver pointed out "All I know is that it's what Spitter says when he's waiting for Jordan."

"OH COME ON! BEAVER!"

"Haha. Sorry Rusty!"

Cappie and Casey just smiled at each other; they knew then, that they could make it through anything, no matter what. And they finally felt happy, they were with their families: their brothers, their sisters, and each other. No, it wasn't a perfect life. But it was theirs, and they were totally and completely happy with it.

**Yeah. Kinda lame I know. Im just bored and decided to write something, so here it is. i had to put Beaver in there cuz hes amazing, and nobody really sees him around anymore. And the Rusty/Jordan thing because theyre really cute too! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! **


End file.
